Is this love?
by Long Lost Lord of the Rings Elf
Summary: Sousuke is confused about his feelings for Kaname...But he has no time to sort them out as he gets reassigned...with in visible distance of Kaname he has a mission to learn to fit in with society, but he his not allowed to speak to her under the condition
1. The reassignment

Is this love?

Chapter 1: The reassignment…

A solider, a loyal man who did everything that was expected of him, Sousuke Sagara

stood in line, among Kurz Weber and Melissa Mao. Today he was being reassigned; his job to protect Kaname Chidori was over. He could still remember the tears in her eyes and the extent of the emotions she showed as he walked out the door.

---------------------

_"Sousuke...I don't want you to leave...to tell you the truth...I love you...and I need you here...with me..." She had hugged him resting her head against his chest._

_Sousuke was unsure of the emotion he was feeling. He didn't know if he was happy to be getting out of Jindai where Chidori had repeatedly hit him with her paper fan because of his lack of ability to fit in with civilians, or if he was upset to leave her. He didn't understand love. There was no room for it in his line of work._

_"Miss. Chidori..." He said as he wrapped his arms around her to continue her embrace._

_"I have a responsibility I must follow through with...I'm sorry..." _

_He could feel her tears soaking through the front of his brown slightly faded military jacket. He brought his arms back down to his sides. She held onto him crying and then let go, she didn't know how she was going to live without him around. He made her feel so safe, and often helped her in very odd situations. He took a step backwards and nodded to her. She didn't understand. How could he have been through all he did with her and not feel sad at all about leaving? She watched him studying his face for any evidence of being the least little bit upset, but there was nothing. It was his normal emotionless look. He nodded to her one last time and picked up his black brief case and headed towards the door. Kaname wiped a tear out of her eyes and walked over behind him. She placed a hand on his shoulder. Sousuke stopped and looked back at her turning around. _

_"Sousuke..." She brought both of her arms around his shoulders her palms spread _

_on his upper back. She stood up on her tip toes and brought her lips to his. Sousuke blinked a bit shocked as he began to try to back up, but she moved with him. She kissed him using her tongue to prod at his lips which were shut tightly. He closed his eyes dropping his brief case onto the floor and putting his arms around her. He opened his mouth. Receiving his first French kiss he kissed her back. Is this...love?_

_He thought before he pulled away from her. Chidori looked at him amazed, she couldn't believe he had just returned the kiss and she also couldn't believe how much of a great kisser he was. She looked at him and smiled a little. _

_"Goodbye...Sousuke...I just don't want to never have done that..."_

_Sousuke looked at her and blinked he had blushed slightly but his normal color started to return to his face. He nodded to her as he picked up the brief case again. He was having mixed emotions now He didn't know what love was, yet he felt that need to kiss Chidori. He looked at her seeming to get lost in her deep brown eye for a few seconds. He then turned away and opened the door. _

_"Goodbye...Miss Chidori" He blinked wondering if he should have called her Kaname...but he didn't say anything more. He didn't look back as he walked out the door down the hallway to the stairs that would take him outside of Chidori's apartment building._

------------------------------

"Sergeant!" He snapped out of the slight flash back he was having and looked at Mardukas who had yelled

at him for not paying attention.

"Sir!" Sousuke yelled in response bringing his feet together and standing at attention.

"You are daydreaming again Sagara, if I have to yell at you once more you..."

Mardukas kept talking, putting out threats to Sagara. Sousuke just looked at him.

Merely blocking him out but nodding in response and when Mardukas finally finished talking Sousuke yelled. "It is perfectly understood Sir!"

He watched Mardukas nod and explain the new mission. Sousuke listened to him carefully.

"Sousuke Sagara you are being sent back to Jindai for your 12th grade year, you still have some issues with fitting into society there. You will attend the school and you will not speak to Chidori or do anything to help her anymore. Kurz will be going to help her now, he is better, in social situations. If I find you have come in contact with Chidori, I once again will be completely prepared to put my foot down! She is a part of your past now, and she will not interfere with your new duty to learn to fit in."

Sousuke blinked. _What could be so wrong about talking to Chidori...?_ He looked at

Mardukas.

"Sir!" Sousuke yelled in confirmation. He was now worried that Kaname wouldn't be safe at all. He knew the way Kurz was with women. This definitely was not the smartest choice for MITHRIL. To make but it was done and Sousuke didn't have the power to change it.

"At ease Sergeant!" Sousuke dropped out of attention and sighed as he fell back into line.


	2. Feeling it, Missing her, Hating This

Chapter 2: Feeling it, Missing her, Hating this.

(AN: This is my first actually posted Fan Fiction if you review please be nice and comments to help me make the story better would also be appreciated.)

Sousuke had returned to his cabin. For this reassignment meeting he had boarded the 'Tuatha de Danaan'. He opened the door to the cabin. It was just the way he left it, blank.  
The walls were pale grey as was the door. The cot was made neatly because Sousuke never slept in it. Underneath the cot there was a pillow and a blanket, this is where he slept. He placed his briefcase down and sat down in the chair that was by his desk. He  
had a feeling of emptiness. Maybe if she hadn't kissed him he would have felt different at this point. He doubted it; he knew he had become a best friend to Chidori over the year he had been there with her. He leaned back in his chair thinking. He noticed a note on the steel desk. He blinked picking it up and unfolding it slowly. He began to read.

_"Welcome home Mr. Sagara,  
We have missed you here. Especially me, Even though you are being sent back.  
It's good to have you back for the short time you will be. I didn't think you would  
"fit in" But you did a wonderful job at keeping Miss. Chidori safe. You are a good man  
Sousuke Sagara._

Sincerely,  
Captain Teletha Testarossa"  
  
Sousuke blinked as he folded it up and placed it back on the desk, it was good to receive a compliment from the Captain. He knew he had done everything for his mission correctly. He knew from the countless times he had been smacked by the fan that something had been wrong with his perspective of the world, and he knew this time he had to change it. He had to see the world the way everyone else did. Even though he felt a bit happy about the compliment from the Captain he couldn't get his mind off Chidori.  
He realized now, he missed her…now he was alone and the only person he could talk to was Mao, his relationship with her had grown weaker while he was in Japan. He was lost in thought when his Cabin door burst open. He jumped almost falling out of the chair and blinked. It was Mao she smiled as she walked over to him and sat down on the desk looking at him.

"So? Give me the juicy details about your time with Kaname…" She said looking at him. Sousuke blinked and sighed as he looked at her.

"I did my job, which was to protect her and its done now. I realized my stupidity and I'm working on fixing it. If you must know…." He got up and opened up his briefcase pulling out a journal with a black cover on it that Mao had given him, he handed it to her.  
"You can read…" She smiles and takes it opening it half way and closing it; she jumped up off the desk and pocketed it.  
"You should get some sleep Sousuke you look tired…" She nodded to him and left his cabin. Sousuke sighed as he watched her. Sleep wasn't what he needed. He needed to get rid of the empty feeling that was consuming his body and mind. He missed Chidori he admitted it he didn't think it would be this overwhelming to leave. But now he realized he would be in view of her and not allowed to talk to her. He hated MITHRIL now; he despised Mardukas and wished they could have just left him there. With those thoughts he crawled under his cot pulling the blanket over and closing his eyes. He drifted off into a light sleep.


	3. Getting back into Shape

Chapter 3: Getting back into shape…

Sousuke woke up the next morning quite early. He rolled out from under his cot and sat up, yawning and stood up getting a clean pair of pants on as well as an undershirt and his military Jacket. He sighed as he checked the pockets of his jacket for a pen so he could leave a note on the door. He paused feeling something soft and silky. He pulled it out of his pocket a crimson red ribbon cascaded out of the bunch it had been rolled up in. It was the ribbon Chidori used to tie her hair back. _She must have put it there when she hugged me. _He thought to himself as he rolled it around his finger in a neat roll and put it in his pocket. Once again his door was opened, Sousuke blinked looking up. It was Mao again.

"Don't you ever knock?" He said as he looked at her.  
"Nope" She placed his black journal on the desk. He watched her and sighed.  
"Sousuke from what I've read you've gotten close to Chidori, you just don't realize it."  
"Mao…Why was I given the order not to speak to her upon my return to Jindai…It's ridiculous…" He said as he zippered and buttoned his jacket.

"Sousuke you are close enough to her…Military and Romance do not mix. She nodded to him and sighed. "You shouldn't get close to the people you are protecting…."  
Sousuke had known that, but he couldn't help but to get close to Kaname, he cared for her. She was more than just his mission objective.

"You are very hard to get close to, Chidori has found a way around your emotionless personality. As have I, we see you for who you really are." She smiled a little. "Sergeant Sagara…you are in love with her…that wasn't supposed to happen."  
Sousuke blinked taking everything she said in. He sighed. _How can I be in love when I don't even know what it is?_ There were now many thoughts racing through his mind._  
_He straightened the collar of his jacket and opened the door to find Kurz standing on the other side.

"So I've heard you and Chidori got close, well it shouldn't be to hard to get her to fall for me then huh?" He chuckled after saying that.

Sousuke narrowed his eyes at Kurz and then ignored him as he let go of the door and started walking down the hallway. Mao left his cabin and looked at Kurz and shook her head. She sighed as she walked passed him. Kurz just shrugged and headed down the hall to his cabin yawning.

Sousuke pulled a key card out of his pocket and swiped it to open a door. He pushed the door open and looked around, it was the training room full of work out equipment. He had finished part of his basic training in this room. He walked in letting the door slam shut behind him. He looked around his grey eyes studying the room. He walked over to the chin up bar and looked up. A few seconds later he jumped up grabbing on to the bar.

"One…" He counted as he pulled himself up.  
"Two…" He did it again. Since he was facing the wall he did notice Mardukas had quietly entered the room. He walked midway over to Sousuke watching him. He smirked a bit as he noticed Sousuke was having trouble when he reached number thirty five.  
"SAGARA!" He yelled. Startled Sousuke dropped from the bar to the floor and turned around.  
"Sir!" He said as he saluted. Sousuke sighed he wondered what Mardukas had against him.  
"You are out of shape…does this mean we'll have to send you back to basic training?"  
Sousuke blinked and responded.

"No Sir! That is not the case!" He said firmly and with a hint of certainty.  
"Then I want to see fifty chin ups with no hesitation!"  
"Sir!" Sousuke yelled as he jumped back up onto the bar following orders and restarting his count at one.

__


	4. The flightplan

Soususke finished his training while Mardukas ordered him to. He was just making sure Sousuke's condition of being able to do what was expecting over him hadn't been altered. Sagara had taken 100 laps around the room which wasn't very small, it was almost a gymnasium. On his last lap he ran back over stopping five feet away from Mardukas and saluting.

"You leave in a week to go back to Japan. You are still enrolled so now worries about registering with the school system again. Keep in mind while you are at Jindai you will be on call." He handed Sousuke a cell phone.  
"We have replaced some of our equipment, so you have a new phone. Keep in mind it is not personally yours, if anything happens to it, it will come out of your pay." Sousuke blinked and nodded as he studied the phone for a few brief seconds and placed it in his pocket.

"Sir, I have a question about my mission. If I'm supposed to fit in, how is not talking to Kaname going to help?" He was curious at how they were going about doing this.  
"Sagara, Mao has informed us that you have some feelings for Kaname Chidori, this is not allowed for your type of duty as we've told you before."

_She must have shown them the journal…why? She told me only she would read it and anything I wrote would remain between them. _

"Sir I do care for Miss Chidori, I had to care for her in order to make sure she remained safe…"

"Is that why you detonated the shoe lockers twice and caused other chaos to the school and why you in that journal admitted to kissing her?"

"Sir, that was out of self defense and for the safety of Kaname, she wanted the kiss to avoid being hit by her fan, I gave her what she wanted."

"I can trust Kurz not to do such things…" The Commanding officer said as he left the room. Sousuke sighed watching him. He was right about Kurz but what he didn't know fully about was Kurz's attention to women.

**1 Week Later **

Sousuke sighed as he watched Kurz put his luggage in the storage area of the plane. Sousuke held his black briefcase; his things had already been packed there. Sousuke sighed taking a seat and buckling up, he was uneasy about this. He needed to find someway to talk to Chidori. He pulled the red ribbon half way out of his pocket and looked at it. He remembered a few times he had tied it for her since her hair had gotten to long to do it herself.  
Kurz walked over and took a seat next to Sousuke in the military helicopter.  
"You know I was just joking about getting her to love me, right?" He asked looking at Sousuke who seemed to be quite nervous. Sousuke shoved the ribbon back in his pocket and nodded.  
"I have a girlfriend Sagara, you know that…I may look at other girls but I could only truly love her…" Sousuke nodded. He had forgotten about Kurz's girlfriend, after all the last time he saw her was a few years ago before she was hospitalized.  
Sousuke sighed. If Kurz was allowed to be in love, why wasn't he? He stared at the floor of the plane.  
"I have something to tell you when we arrive there…its too risky to say it now 7."  
Sousuke nodded.  
"Understandable 5"  
They stopped talking at that point. Sousuke stared out the window.  
The flight lasted for about 6 hours. Kurz had fallen asleep, but Sousuke sat still. Still thinking about the emotions that were filling his mind and asking himself what love was, he was determined to come up with an answer himself. He listened to the radio and the captain of the helicopter.  
"Descending now, current altitude 100 feet. We will be landing in less than 5 minutes."  
Sousuke sighed as he stood up going back to the storage area and grabbing his stuff. Upon landing he got off the helicopter. Kurz followed right behind him. Even though Kurz said he wouldn't do anything to Chidori, Sousuke still didn't trust him. He didn't speak to Kurz as he headed towards the car that would take them to the inner city where he would go to his apartment. Kurz followed getting in the car. Once again they didn't speak. It was early in the morning and they would both be attending school that day. Kurz and Sousuke each went to their separate apartments and set up what they could before they had to leave.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
7:40 AM **

Sousuke headed to the train station as he usually did, waiting for it to stop so he could get to the school. He knew Kaname would be there. He reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled the red ribbon out. He knew it was risking it but would he really be bold enough to use the ribbon as an excuse to talk to her? Kurz walked up behind Sousuke and sighed as he looked at him.  
"You're still staring at that ribbon?" He said as he looked at Sousuke confused.  
"Yes…" Sousuke said as he looked in the direction that he and Kaname used to walk everyday. Sure enough he saw her she had her head down and her hair hung loosely on her back. She held a bag over her shoulder. Sousuke sighed as he turned facing the train tracks. He bunched the ribbon up in his hand and sighed. Kurz watched him and then looked at Kaname._  
My first day of 12th grade year…without……Sou- _Her thoughts were interrupted as she saw Kurz there as well as Sousuke. Her face immediately brightened up and her eyes seemed to catch more reflection as she looked at Sousuke.  
"Sousuke!" She yelled happily as she ran over to him. He blinked as he jumped backwards making her avoid him. He knew in order to talk to her it would have to be done in secret, somehow find a time when Kurz wasn't around. She blinked as she backed up a little and looked at him.  
"Miss Chidori, I will be ensuring your safety now. Don't worry about Sagara." Kurz said. Kaname blinked_. Kurz a body guard? _She almost began to feel nocuous right there and then. She couldn't believe they would assign him to protect her, when Sousuke was doing just fine. Sousuke kept his hand on the ribbon in his pocket he didn't look at Chidori he couldn't. Kurz escorted Kaname onto the train, Sousuke was frozen, he felt as if he couldn't move as the train had pulled up.  
"Are you coming Sousuke? Kurz asked looking at him through the open doors. Sousuke nodded and sighed as he stepped onto the train. He sighed standing as close to the doors as possible. Kaname looked at Sousuke puzzled she didn't understand why he wouldn't even look at her, and just being around Kurz made her feel uncomfortable. After the train ride they arrived at school at 8:00 am. Sousuke was the first off the train. Kurz walked along side Kaname as well. She was trying not to laugh as in her eyes the Jindai uniform only looked good on Sousuke, but part of her was depressed as she watched Sousuke walk into the building. The man she had learned to love didn't appear to be feeling well, and he was very shaky when he noticed she was staring at him on the train. Kurz watched them. He knew something had to be done.  
_Man should I let it slip and let him talk to her…or should I ensure he doesn't for both of our sakes…_He thought as he watched Sousuke.  
Sousuke promptly arrived at his first class. It was no surprise when Kaname came in taking a seat behind him as she usually did. Kurz sat to the left of her. Sousuke looked at Kurz and sighed.  
_If he would go away maybe I could try…but how can I get him out of the way?_ He sighed looking back to his desk as Ms. Kagurazaka entered the room.  
"Welcome back to Jindai, now entering your 12th grade year, I hope you all have open minds and are ready to learn as our first lesson will begin today." She frowned as her eyes came across Sousuke. She had hoped he wouldn't have been back this year to disturb the class.

The first day of school was hell for Sousuke and Kaname was getting mad at him for not speaking to her but he had done it, He got through a school day without doing anything abnormal and he managed to follow through with his mission.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kurz brought Kaname to her apartment and sighed as he put her school bag down.

"Can you tell me why Sousuke won't speak to me?" She asked curiously.  
Kurz blinked and sighed moving his hair out of his face.  
"Its part of his mission…but I'm thinking of helping you two out, I mean if I was deprived of talking to my girlfriend I would have some issues!" He said leaning in the doorway. Kaname blinked looking at him and sighed and nodded. She had to admit Kurz did a good job today, and even though she was confused about Sousuke's behavior she was glad she didn't have to use her fan on him, or yell at him. It was a peaceful day.  
Kurz had already known a few of the people in the school from a visit when Tessa had done an exchange so fitting in was easy for him.  
"I'm gonna go change into clothes that are more…comfortable…" He said nodding to her as he left her apartment. Chidori nodded and sighed as she sat down on the couch.  
"A mission to not speak to me…those otaku freaks really need help….but…then again…its crazy enough for them to do…"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sousuke was hiding down the hallway of Chidori's apartment he watched Kurz leave. Unsure of the amount of time he would have he decided he had to move quickly. The second the elevator doors closed he darted for Chidori's apartment door knocking lightly. The red ribbon bunched up in his hand again. Kaname blinked as she got up and answered it.

_He came, but why? Didn't Kurz just say it was his mission not to speak to me? Why would he come here, if not allowed to speak doesn't that mean no contact at all? Ah!  
Why am I acting like this is a bad thing!_

She threw her arms around him and hugged him.  
"Sousuke…I missed you…." She said almost crying. Sousuke blinked he never thought she'd ever be this happy to see him. He hugged her back and she sighed. She had been longing for this moment since she saw him this morning. She pulled him in to her apartment and shut the door and locked it.

"Kurz…will be back soon…" She said looking at him. Sousuke nodded. After all he wasn't talking to her so how could he get in trouble? It was the first time he had seen Kaname truly happy to be around him, and his feeling of emptiness that he had been trying to get rid of for the week while he waited to return to Jindai was starting to fade away. He realized now he had to stay with her to feel fully satisfied as well. She hugged him again running her hand down his chest. She looked up at him and smiled.  
Sousuke blinked hearing the door handle move.  
"You have to get out of here before you get in trouble…" She blinked running over to the door.

"I'll have Kurz take me out for a walk…hopefully he won't do anything stupid…" She said quietly so Kurz wouldn't hear because he was on the other side of the door.  
"That will allow for you get out safely" Sousuke nodded and hid in a closet. She unlocked the door and opened it.  
"Hello again Miss. Chidori, do you want to go take a walk and talk about things just so we get to know each other better?" He asked leaning the doorway again. She smiled this plan would work out perfectly because he asked exactly what she was going to ask him.  
"Sure" She said as she walked out with him. They both went to the elevator and left the building, walking down the sidewalk passing the shops, restaurants and other businesses.

Sousuke sighed opening the closet door. He was happy, He had got to see her and that was enough to make him happy enough to live through the next day. He left and headed back to his apartment and sighed. He had gotten to see Chidori and there was nothing MITHRIL could do about it, because he followed orders by not speaking to her. He sat down on the couch of his apartment and sighed, thinking about how he was going to pull it off the next day.


	5. He's such an idiot

**Chapter 5: He's such an idiot….**

Kurz and Kaname returned to her apartment. She was happy that Sousuke got out with out being caught. She sat down on the couch and sighed.  
"Kurz…won't people know? I mean you are older than most of us…" She said looking at him. She was still confused as to how they expected him to protect her.  
Kurz sighed as he got a glass of water and sat down next to her.  
"I don't know…they didn't want Sousuke to do it, and you need to remain safe. I'm a sniper I can handle anything…" He said as he drank it.  
Kaname sighed, there was something odd about this and she didn't like it.

Sousuke sat in his apartment reviewing old mission reports and yawning as he turned the pages. He was feeling much better now that he had seen Chidori. He put the files down and sighed going and taking a shower. He got out of the shower putting on a pair of boxers and climbing under his bed and yawning. It was still early in the evening but he was tired. He hadn't slept since before the flight there.

**The next Morning….**

Kurz brought Kaname to the train stop. They both arrived at the normal time but there was someone missing. Sousuke had not shown up. This was very much unlike him Sousuke never was late at least he wasn't when they knew he would be around, and for a fact they knew it was pretty safe to say Sousuke was still in his apartment. Sousuke blinked waking up and looking at his watch. He realized he had slept in, his alarm didn't go off.  
He got up quickly throwing on his Jindai uniform grabbing one of the military rations he had brought with him and eating it as he ran as fast as he could to the train stop. Kurz sighed.  
"Looks like he's not going to show up…." He said and sighed looking around.  
Kaname blinked watching the train pull up and the doors open.

_Sousuke, not showing up for school? This is odd…very odd._

She sighed stepping up onto the train. Kurz followed behind her. She stood in her usual spot near the door, the doors started to close and the train started to move forward slightly. Sousuke had reached the door but it was too late it had already closed. He sighed as he watched the train start moving, he blinked and ran jumping onto the back of it holding onto the metal and the slight groove where the back window was. Kaname blinked. She had seen Sousuke out the window but she figured he had just gone to get his bike and ride to school like they had one day before. She looked at Kurz and sighed.  
"This is so stupid…Sousuke is the only person who can protect me…" She said under her breath. Kurz blinked and sighed.  
"Well it's my mission so you're gonna have to live with it." He said a little agitated at her comment.

He looked at her and nodded. Sousuke held onto the back of the train getting odd looks from people the train passed. When they got to the school Sousuke jumped off the back of the train and started to walk towards the doors. Kaname and Kurz got off along with Kyoko and Ono-D. Kaname blinked seeing Sousuke.  
"Looks like he made it after all" She smiled and sighed.  
Kurz nodded a little and blinked as he walked into the school with her.

**English Class**

Sousuke sat at his desk typing on his lap top; he had a class assignment to complete by the time the bell rang. Kaname entered the room while Kurz was in the student council room talking to the president. She sat down to the left of Sousuke and watched him.  
Sousuke didn't look at her he kept his focus on the screen as he typed. She sighed as she kept her eyes set on him. Sousuke shut the lap top just as the bell rang. He had finished just in time. He looked at Chidori and blinked realizing she was staring at him.  
He reached into his pocket pulling the ribbon out that she had given him and holding it out to her. She blinked and shook her head.  
"No …you keep it..." She nodded and smiled. He blinked and nodded a little putting it back in his pocket.

Suddenly a voice came over the intercom.  
"All students please evacuate the building there has been a bomb threat called in. To ensure your safety we ask that all students please leave the building." Sousuke blinked as he stood up, He wasn't going to leave. He was going to find the bomb if there was one and disarm it. Kaname got up and started to leave the room. Sousuke blinked.

_Isn't Kurz supposed to be with her? _He thought as he watched her leave.**  
**Kurz ran down the hall way and caught up to Chidori and took her outside. Sousuke waited until everyone left the classroom. He then headed down the hallway towards the lockers, he pulled out a paper clip and picked the locks of each one as fast as he could and searched each one for a bomb. There was nothing so far but there were still 2 hallways to go plus the gym locker rooms. He thoroughly searched each locker quickly getting done with all of the hallway lockers with in 20 minutes. He ran as fast as he could down to the gym locker rooms searching there.

Kaname stood near Kurz outside looking around. She hadn't seen Sousuke come out and she was beginning to get worried as she stared at the doors. She looked around at the students outside one more time, not seeing him anywhere she sighed uneasily. Kurz was watching the doors to the school as well only he wasn't looking for Sousuke he was wondering if there was really a bomb. 

Sousuke sighed as he entered the girls locker room immediately going to the lockers opening each one and searching. He blinked as he heard a voice behind him.

"Sagara!" Mrs. Kagurazaka said as she looked at him. Sousuke kept going opening the lockers and searching.  
"Yes?" He said as he threw the contents of the lockers on the floor.  
"What are you doing? You are supposed to be outside…and you are in the girl's locker room!" She blinked watching him.  
"I'm taking necessary actions to ensure the safety of the school…"

Sousuke blinked, it wasn't his mission anymore…it wasn't his job to ensure safety but he felt compelled to it. He needed to do it. He found nothing in the girl's locker room as he walked by Mrs. Kagurazaka in silence heading for the men's locker room. He immediately began opening the lockers in there. Mrs. Kagurazaka left the building after watching him enter the men's locker room. She walked outside.

Kaname's attention was directed at the door when she saw it start to open but she was disappointed seeing it was only her English teacher.

Sousuke opened the 3rd locker hearing a ticking noise he pulled the items out and studied the bomb there were five minutes left until it would detonate and it was digitally counting down. Sousuke pulled a pair of scissors out of his bag and reached in carefully cutting the wires and disabling the bomb. He removed the bomb along with the wires he had cut and started to head outside.

Kaname stared at the door intently, blinking as it started to open again.  
"It has to be him…everyone else is out here." She said staring. Kurz sighed and nodded.

Sousuke walked out holding the bomb in his left hand he stood and blinked looking at everyone. "The school is now safe!" He yelled so they all could hear him. Kaname sighed and smiled. Kurz rolled his eyes.  
_What an idiot…_Kaname thought but then she sighed and realized he was just ensuring safety but he had made her worry quite a bit.

"He is so foolish…thinks he is better just because he went and stopped the bomb." Kurz said staring at Sousuke. He had always known Sousuke to do crazy things. He sighed.  
Kaname turned to Kurz. How could he say such a thing? Kyoko ran over to Kaname.

"Sousuke is amazing!" She said as she took a picture of him standing there with her digital camera. The teachers talked with each other and the principal and started to send the students back into the school. The principal walked over to Sousuke asking him to come with her.

"Yes Ma'am" He said in response as he followed her.

Kurz made sure Kaname was ok getting back into the English class and sat down next to her. About 20 minutes later Sousuke was returned to class he walked in apologizing for his tardiness and sat down. Kaname watched him and smiled, but yet she wanted to smack him for making her worry. She ran her fingers along the edge of the halisen but she decided not to hurt him. She picked up her pencil and began to write a note to him. Kurz was paying attention as well writing things down. He didn't want to be here but it was what he had to do. Sousuke sighed. Kurz was already doing a bad job. He didn't seem the least bit worried about the bomb threat which would have been a threat to Kaname as well as everyone else.****


	6. Kurz helps out

Disclaimer: I kinda forgot this before. I don't own FMP though I wish I did.

Chapter 6: Kurz helps out…

3 days had passed since the bomb threat and it was now the weekend. Kurz did what was expected of him since the people back at the base had him under surveillance. Kaname had ensured Kurz that she would be ok walking to her apartment alone. Kurz watched her walk away. He ended up staring because he liked her as well and the Jindai school uniform even more. He soon snapped back to reality and ran to catch up to Sousuke.  
"Sagara!" He yelled. Sousuke blinked he was just about to put the key in his apartment door.

"Yes?" He replied looking at Kurz.  
"I was under close watch. By the superiors at the base…They are on lunch break now. If you want to talk to Chidori go now… I didn't help you with the bomb there because I want MITRHIL to see you are the best body guard for her." He said catching his breath because he had ran quite a bit.  
"Affirmative I will go to her apartment now…"  
Kurz nodded and started walking down the hall.   
"Kurz…" Sousuke said to get his attention before he left.  
Kurz turned and blinked.   
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks…." Sousuke said putting his apartment key back in his pocket.

"Not a problem Sagara" He said as he headed down the stairs. Sousuke went down the stairs as well. He knew the lunch break at the base wouldn't last long and as soon as it was over they would start watching again. Sousuke ran past Kurz to the next building running up the stairs and getting to her apartment. He knocked on Chidori's door and sighed. Kaname sighed and opened the door expecting it to be Kurz. She smiled a little when she found it was Sousuke.

"Miss. Chidori…."  
**_SMACK_**

Sousuke had once again become a victim to the Halisen.  
"Call me Kaname!" she said loudly. "and that was also for not evacuating the school when you were supposed to and making me worry!" She yelled at him. Sousuke stood up and blinked.  
"That really does hurt you know?" He sighed moving his hand away from his head.

Kaname stood with her arms crossed and her eyes closed. She looked quite upset with him. Sousuke blinked as he watched her unsure if he should say anything. He stood in his usual stance which was almost at attention.  
She sighed as she brought her arms down and looked at him.

"But…I can't stay mad at you…." Sousuke did not say a word as he watched her. Sousuke only had one fear and that was Kaname Chidori when she was mad. She moved forward throwing her arms around him and hugging him.  
"I-I'm sorry Sousuke…." She mumbled as she hugged him.  
Sousuke sighed and nodded as he slowly brought his arms around her, he was a little nervous but he was starting to relax. Kaname could feel how tense he was but she liked being in his hold. She rested her head against his chest and then pulled him completely inside her apartment and shut the door. She then went back to hugging him. Sousuke had fully relaxed and held her again. Kurz was looking at his watch since the lunch break at the base would be over soon he had to get Sousuke away form Chidori before they put the surveillance systems back on. 

Sousuke and Chidori talked for awhile as he held her. She kissed him on the cheek and giggled a little. Sousuke blinked once again slightly getting red in the face. She sighed and looked to the floor. Sousuke brought his hand to her chin lifting it up. He remembered the first kiss they had shared before he got reassigned and he felt the need to do it again.  
…  
_This must be love._

He thought as he closed the space between them and kissed her more openly and the same way she had kissed him. Chidori was surprised. She never thought he would ever be the one to start a kiss by the way he had reacted before. She kissed him back wishing that moment would have lasted forever. They stopped suddenly when the door opened, it was Kurz. Chidori was still in Sousuke's hold when he opened the door they both looked at him and sighed.

_Damnit he ruined such a good moment…_

Chidori cursed Kurz out in her mind as she looked at him. Kurz smiled a little he had a feeling he was going to catch them at a moment like that. Sousuke stepped backwards and sighed being informed of his having to leave. He nodded to Chidori and left. Kurz sat down on the couch of her apartment and sighed hearing a few clicks he realized the surveillance cameras and equipment had been turned back on.


	7. A man of dedication Sousuke helps out

**Chapter 7:** He is a man of dedication…Sousuke helps out.

The rest of that day had gone by quickly. It was around eleven and everyone's lights were out except for one apartment. Behind door 505 the lights were still on Sousuke's apartment. He sat up studying his classical literature. He was distracted though; He couldn't seem to keep focused as he ran his hand through his hair and rested his elbow on the table in front of him staring at the book. 

Kaname sighed as she watched Kurz leave for his apartment and sat down on the couch looking at her door to Sousuke's apartment. She noticed the light and blinked walking over to the window. She could see him through the window since the curtains were kept in a box. The last time he had them up was when Tessa had come for her exchange at Jindai. She pressed her hand against the glass leaning watching him.   
"I wonder why he studies so late…" She said noticing he was staring at the book.   
Sousuke's attention was directed from his book as he heard noises outside. It wasn't something you would commonly hear at this hour it was about five men shouting about something. He couldn't make it out through the window. Kaname didn't notice as she was busy staring at him almost forgetting she was part of the world. She wanted to be over there with him. He stood up blinking and walked over to the door of his apartment that led to the balcony connected. He slid it open carefully and stepped out. Kaname watched him blinking, unsure of why he had suddenly gotten up she brought her self back to reality and heard the noises as well. 

Down below was a group of assassins, all dressed in dark colors they were talking about Kaname and not doing a good job of keeping themselves undercover. Sousuke listened carefully recording some of it on his cell phone that had a built in recording system. He watched as they turned the corner as if they were going to enter the building. Chidori watched them as well until they were out of sight. She sighed.  
"Oh well…probably just a bunch of drunk yakuza…what else is new?" She sighed as she went to her couch and sat down. She stretched and looked around. She wasn't tired and was looking for something to do.  
Sousuke had already left his building armed with a hand gun and a stun grenade he was on the move. But why? This wasn't his mission anymore…why did he continue to try to protect her. He didn't care if the surveillance cameras were there or not. He knew Kurz was not suitable for this job, he reached the hallway were the five men that had been making so much noise outside were. They were now being quiet as they walked a steady pace down the hallway. Sousuke tracked them carefully and after a few minutes he ran up behind one giving him no time to react he ran his knife across his throat, cutting the vocal cords. He dropped the man to the floor. Causing the others to turn around.

"What the hell!" One of them yelled.

Kaname blinked hearing the yelling a floor below. "Now what…" She said looking towards her door. Sousuke looked at them.  
"If you want Kaname…you'll have to get through me first…" He blinked as he noticed they were armed with AK47s. They all laughed and surrounded him. Sousuke took the safety off his gun and made sure he circled around watching each on of them. But there was one missing out of the four that were left there were only three circling Sousuke. The assassin had broken from the circle and went to go take care of getting Kaname by himself. Sousuke didn't want to disturb the neighbors too much so he cracked the assassins that were still there over the head with his gun, knocking each unconscious after a series of fist combat. He rushed up the stairs to find the assassin that was still missing.

Kaname's apartment door burst open the chain lock breaking apart like it was nothing the assassin ran in. Kaname stood up and looked at him.  
"SOUSUKE! KURZ!" she yelled, she knew yelling Sousuke's name would be pointless but she did it anyway. Kurz was in his apartment down the hall sleeping soundly, not quite aware that anything was going on he slept through everything. She blinked knowing she couldn't fight this guy she stood looking at him and slowly backed up. She flinched as a bullet came across her shoulder. This guy was armed with a hand gun like Sousuke's. Sousuke had reached the top of the stairs and got to her apartment door walking in he stood behind the assassin for moment as he got his gun ready and fired a shot directly into the center of his back.

The man fell over and Sousuke was able to be seen. Kaname blinked almost speechless as she looked at him.   
"Sou-" She blinked as Kurz ran in.  
"What happened?" He said confused. He couldn't believe that he hadn't woken up earlier. He watched Sousuke put his gun down to his side and click the safety lock back on. Another assassin that had woken up from Sousuke's knock out ran to the door. Sousuke blinked as the others he had knocked out earlier didn't stay unconscious for as long as expected they ran into the room. One attacked Sousuke and another went after Kurz. Kurz fought the one who had attacked him off well. Sousuke had tackled the one after him over and blinked as a bullet was fired…time seemed to freeze as he watched the bullet, it was aiming directly for Chidori and she had nowhere to go. Sousuke leaped up from the fight he was in and dove in front of Chidori taking the bullet for her. Out of ammo the assassin only had one shot. He cursed and started to walk away. Kurz cursed at him.  
"Oh no you don't. You bastard…" He picked up the gun from the first man that entered the apartment and fired at the one who had started to leave killing him instantly. All of Kaname's neighbors were standing in the hall confused. Most too tired to register what was going on. Sousuke lay on the floor, the bullet had hit just above his heart and he wasn't doing well.  
"Sagara!" Kurz yelled.  
Sousuke drifted into unconsciousness unable to respond or move.

Kaname couldn't move, she couldn't bring herself to look away from Sousuke.  
Had he just done what she thought he did? Did he give his life for hers? Why now?  
He wasn't even supposed to be protecting her. She was lost in thought and began to shake as she looked at him.

Sprawled out on the floor a small area of blood started to appear around Sousuke's upper body. Kurz had taken the phone and dialed for an ambulance as well as police, as he watched Kaname and Sousuke. He could see the pain in her eyes and the total shock she was in. A tear ran down Kaname's face as she looked at Sousuke.

"…..pl…ea…se….do..n't…die…" She stared as she stood there.


	8. The Hospital

  
The Hospital

It was a long wait at the hospital, doctors and nurses going each way down the hallway at any given time. People being rushed into the emergency units, that's were Sousuke was, Kurz and Kaname sat silently and nervously in the waiting room it had been three hours and they still had no update on Sousuke's condition.  
_  
Such and idiot…why did he do it?_ Kaname thought as she pulled her hair slightly.  
Kurz remembered a time back when they were working together and he had taken a bullet for Sousuke. He sighed watching the door to the waiting room. He had tried to read one of the magazines but he couldn't keep his mind focused.

Sousuke had lost a lot of blood and was under going a blood transfusion as well as moving surgery to remove the bullet as well that was lodged just above his heart. Luckily he had avoided it being a kill upon impact shot. The doctors were rushing to keep him alive as his chances were getting low even thought the bullet hadn't hit his heart.

Kaname couldn't take it anymore she got up and slammed her fist into the wall and yelled a curse. She then slid down the wall and sat down on the floor burying her face in her hands and crying. Kurz watched her and walked over. 

"C'mon he's going make it through this. He's Sousuke…he has too…" He sat down next to her trying to comfort her.  
"A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be upset…" He said as he looked at her. She looked at him and wiped some tears and sighed. She wanted to hit him for that comment but she controlled herself. She moved her blue hair behind her so it rested on her back and sighed. Kurz stayed next to her and watched her. 

After the doctors had stabilized Sousuke they moved him into the Intensive care unit, where he would stay until he was able to be released. A doctor came out and looked at Kaname and Kurz.

"He is going to be fine…if you want to see him…" He gave them directions to the area Sousuke was in. A nurse there guided them to the room. Kurz walked behind Kaname, and once again ended up staring at her. 

_She's an angel…_He thought as he watched her. Not realizing she had stopped and lost in thought he ran into to her almost pushing her forward into a cart of food that was in the hall for patients. She turned around quickly and shot him an evil glare. He backed up a little and nodded to her as he moved his hair out of his face and sighed. "Eh why don't you go in first?" He said to her. "I'll wait out here…"  
She nodded a little and walked into the room Sousuke was in. He was in the bed, with tubes connected to him as well as an IV and other monitoring machines. She sat down in the chair that was next to the bed looking at him. He was still out of it, just like he was when they had put him onto the ambulance.

"God…you are such and idiot Sousuke…." She said softly as she looked at him. He seemed to twitch a little. She reached her hand over lightly and took his and started talking to him. After about five minutes she felt his hand tighten around hers.   
He was responding. She smiled slightly and sighed, having mixed emotions once again not sure if she should be happy or ready to kill him. She started to shiver and slightly shake uncontrollably as she looked at him. Sousuke squeezed her hand a bit harder and started to slowly open his eyes, the anesthesia was starting to ware off. He opened his eyes, half way and looked at her.  
"….Chid-" He stopped himself and took a few seconds to catch his breath his voice was a slight whisper.

"Kaname…" He looked at her and let go of her hand.  
"Yes Sousuke?" She said looking at him her eyes had met his.  
"I…never….felt…something…this…powerful…before…but…for…some…reason…  
when…I'm…not…around…you…I…feel…a slight….emptiness…within me…" He stopped talking he couldn't believe he was telling her this, right now. Was it the anesthesia playing with his mind? He sighed. Kaname was looking at him with a partially confused look on her face. What was he trying to say?

"Sousuke? " She looked at him taking his hand again.  
"…I'm…not…entirely sure…if I fully…understand…but….I …think …..I….love...you." He looked at her and blinked a little closing his eyes again he had quite a lack of energy. Kaname blinked a little and smiled. Those three words were what she had been waiting for him to say for a long time now, and he did it. He finally learned what love was. She sighed happily.  
"I…love you too Sousuke…but…of course you already knew that…" She smiled a little and nodded. Sousuke sighed and nodded slightly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2 Weeks Later**

"Sousuke are you sure you can walk by yourself…we can get a wheel chair if you need it?" Kaname helped him down the hallway. They were finally leaving the hospital though Sousuke was still feeling a little weak.  
"I'm fine…it's not a problem Chidori…" He took small steps. He was feeling quite light headed. Kurz walked behind them incase Sagara fell backwards he would catch him before he hit the floor.  
"I'm quite surprised that you haven't fallen yet Sagara…" He said and laughed a little. Sousuke sighed and kept walking he got better at it as they continued down the hall and after a few minutes he didn't need Chidori's help anymore. He sighed putting on his military jacket as he walked, it still had a slight blood stain on the left pocket, but not much could be done about that. He just wanted to get out of the hospital it had almost become a prison to him. The compact cold room and plain white walls, all the machines were starting to drive him crazy. He was relieved to see the registration desk, he walked over slowly and placed his release forms on the desk. Kaname and Kurz waited by the door.

"If this doesn't get him the previous mission he had with you back…I don't know what will…" Kurz said yawning and stretching. Kaname blinked and nodded a little as she watched Sousuke. Sousuke thanked the woman behind the desk and walked over to Kurz and Kaname.

"…Let's get out of here..." He said upon getting close to them, His voice still sounded weak. He just needed to rest upon getting home. He sighed and opened the door and took a deep breath of the fresh air outside. Kurz and Kaname made sure he got back to his apartment all right. Upon opening the door he heard his cell phone ringing. He walked over slowly picking it up pressing the talk button and holding it to his ear. Kaname and Kurz watched him standing next to eachother.

"Sagara here…." He said trying not to cough, he was slightly holding his breath.  
"Sergeant this is Kalanin…"  
"Sir…" Sousuke said now realizing what he had done must have gotten him in trouble.  
"We have realized we made a mistake, from what we just saw you are the only man capable of protecting that young girl. You will resume your previous mission and finish out your 12th grade year…take care of her…we'll be sending Kurz back to the base shortly…rest up you are of no use in the condition you are in as of now. Kurz will remain there until you are feeling up to taking your normal duties into consideration."  
Sousuke blinked, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why did Mardukas allow it?  
A small smile came onto his face, one that was almost barely noticeable.  
"Yes Sir, I will do my best."  
"Goodbye…"  
"Goodbye sir" Sousuke pressed the end button and placed the phone down on the table and looked to Kurz and Chidori.

"Chidori…things will resume to the way there were when I am fully recovered…I will once again be looking after you."  
Kaname looked at him and smiled happily.  
"….I was going to say if that didn't get your job back I don't know what would have…" Kurz nodded and sighed.  
"I wonder where I'm off to then…" He blinked as his cell phone rang. He picked it up and sighed.  
"Weber here…" Upon hearing who it was he left the room. It was the base calling to inform him of what was going on. A call similar to what Sousuke had received.

Sousuke sighed and looked at Kaname. She walked over closer to him and looked up at him. He looked at her and sighed. He brought his arms around her slowly. She smiled a little and kissed him lightly and sighed. He blinked a little and looked at her and smiled and kissed her as well.


	9. Can't think of a name

Chapter 9

Chidori sighed getting her school stuff ready and getting in the shower as part of her normal morning routine. She yawned stepping out and getting her school uniform on and looking around. She had been absent from school for about three days now since everything happened with Sousuke and Kurz. She picked up her bag and headed towards the door as she reached the handle she heard a knock. She opened the door seeing Kurz there ready to go.

"Sousuke should be all right to get you tomorrow…" He nodded and smiled.  
"Well angel...shall we go to school?" Kurz said happily. Kaname sighed and rolled her eyes.  
"Not like I have much of a choice…" She said walking out. Kurz had forgotten she wasn't much of a morning person.

Sousuke was sitting at his laptop in his apartment sending e-mails back and forth with Sergeant Major Melissa Mao. He was started to get tired of sitting around all day with nothing to do. He was pushing himself to get better so he could go back to Jindai he knew he would be behind on many class assignments.

**The next day**

Sousuke woke up getting ready as fast as he could since he over slept by five minutes. He grabbed his school bag and headed out his apartment walking down the stairs and going to Chidori's apartment. He met Kurz in the hallway.

"I'll see ya round Sousuke….stay out of trouble…" He said punching Sousuke's shoulder lightly.  
"I'll do my best Kurz…I'll see you when this mission is done…" He nodded as he walked to Chidori's door and knocked.

She smiled. "Sousuke…" She mumbled as she picked up her bag and ran to the door.  
She opened it and sighed happily seeing the Sergeant she had grown to love standing in front of her. She hugged him and smiled. Sousuke blinked putting his arms around her and holding her. He blinked a little letting go and smiled a little.  
"Sousuke….it's so good to see you again…." She pulled him inside.  
"Chidori…We should be heading to schoo-" He was cut off as she pushed him back into the wall kissing him. He blinked a little confused but kissed her back mimicking her movements. He was confused she had never acted like this around him before.  
She finally dropped back town off her tip toes and let go of him and picked up her bag.  
"Lets go Mr. Otaku…" She laughed a little as she walked out the door. Sousuke blinked and sighed picking up his bag off the floor and walking behind her.

School went well for the both of them most people were happy to see Sousuke finally return. Even Mrs. Kagurazaka gave him a welcome back and he knew how many times she got infuriated with his actions. Sousuke pulled the ribbon that he had kept out of his pocket and walking behind Chidori he tied it into her hair. She stopped and blinked a little.  
"Huh?" She looked back at him. He nodded to her.  
"Everything is fine Miss. Chidori…please proceed so we can eat our food…" He said as he took another step towards the student council room. Chidori nodded a little and sat down with him at the large table in the room. She checked to see what he had done and smiled seeing the ribbon. Sousuke finished eating quickly and looked around the room.

"Sousuke…do you wanna come over tonight for dinner?" Kaname asked looking at him.  
"…That sounds good…If you're sure you want me to come over I will…" He said in his normal almost monotonous voice. Kaname nodded.  
"Alright then" She said as she finished eating. "I'll be sure to make something good!"  
She poked him and laughed a little and sighed getting up and heading towards the door.

"Chidori, where are you going?" Sousuke asked.  
"…Haven't I told you before…you don't ask a girl that question…" She said as she walked out the door and headed towards the bathroom. Sousuke sighed leaning back in the chair and throwing the bag from his lunch out as he waited for Chidori to return…

**  
_Dinner and Passion_**

It was 6:00 when there was a knock on Chidori's door.  
"Come in Sousuke!" She yelled from the kitchen she had made good food for them both for dinner and just enough for both of them. Sousuke walked in and shut the door carefully. She smiled at him and put the plates on the table.  
"Did you do your assignment for Japanese history yet?" She asked.  
Sousuke sighed.  
"No…but I've got a few ideas on how to successfully complete the paper…." He walked over and sat down in the chair he always did when ever he visited her apartment.  
She put food on the plates and lit a candle in the middle of the table.  
"…After dinner…Sousuke…I… " She paused. "Nevermind...heh…"  
Sousuke blinked he was once again confused by what she said but he didn't say anything. He just nodded a little and they had a silent dinner. Chidori sighed staring at him almost getting lost in his grey eyes. She hadn't noticed she was staring until his eyes met hers as they stared at each other she got up and moved over sitting in his lap wrapping one arm around his neck to hold her self up. Sousuke brought his arms under her and looked at her.

"To the couch Sagara" She said and rested her head against his chest. Sousuke stood up holding her and took her to the couch sitting down with her again. She looked up at him smiling and kissed him again. He returned each kiss she gave him and held her until she eventually sat up and started to play with the buttons of her blouse.  
"I love you Sousuke…and I want to prove it to you…in another way…besides just hugging you and kissing you all the time…" Sousuke blinked half of him feeling he should run out of the apartment right now. By that time it was too late for him to even take action she had removed the top of her school uniform and now her breasts that rested in her white lace bra had taken his attention. She giggled a little when she noticed he was staring and sighed moving her shirt off the couch onto the floor. She then stood up and took his arm pulling him towards her bedroom. He got up and followed when they reached the room she pushed him over onto the bed and jumped on next to him and smiled kissing him. Sousuke felt helpless it was almost a feeling for him that he had been waiting for this and hadn't realized it.

…_This must be love…It has to be…._ He thought as he kissed her. He had lost control. He didn't realize either that his left hand was now on Chidori's breast. He found his other hand trying to unclasp the bra. Chidori smiled.

"I knew there must have been some form of normalness in you…" She helped him and smiled as she put the bra on the bed behind her. Sousuke couldn't do anything but stare for a few minutes she moved closer to him and started undo the buttons on his shirt carefully so she didn't block his view. She removed his shirt and hugged him smiling.  
Sousuke nervously brought his hand up again and began to feel her up a just little bit she laughed a little and smiled now regretting once again every time she had been so mad at him for actually doing something to try and help her.  
He watched her with a look of passion on his face he kissed her again she was amazed that he was now initiating kisses…she now knew he felt the same way about her that she had felt about him almost since they day he came into her life.  
"Sousuke…your going to be spending the night here…" She said and laughed a little as she kissed him. Sousuke blinked a little and kissed her deeply as he ran his hand down her body towards her skirt. Kaname finally felt relieved that she had finally found Sousuke's real personality under all he had been through and his military training…she was happy that she finally found the normal Sousuke she had been looking for, for so long. As far as they were both concerned….This was love….


End file.
